


Team Hux or Team Ren?

by AdamJensens



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Fandom Culture, Kissing, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamJensens/pseuds/AdamJensens
Summary: General Hux overhears a conversation between stormtroopers that opens his eyes to a competition between the troops of the First Order. He discovers his subordinates are not only loyal and devoted but also obsessed – Hux has fans. So does Kylo Ren, and there's a kind of war going on between the two groups calling themselves Team Hux and Team Ren.What Hux doesn't know yet is that there's a third group solely focused on shipping the two co–commanders. There's fanfiction, fanart and all kinds of crazy theories. Shipping, as Hux will soon discover, is a serious business.(no beta, we die like my hopes and dreams after TROS)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 94
Kudos: 380





	1. Team Ren

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hello kylux fandom, accept this humble offering. I’ve been a fan of kylux since TFA but only after TROS left me more bitter than ever I finally decided to write a kylux fic. The story is as ridiculous as the summary suggests.  
> The original song is 'Kylie' by Akcent.

It starts simple enough, with an overheard conversation between two stormtroopers.

Hux is almost late. He hates being late, hates when other people are late and doesn’t tolerate it. He marches through a corridor, brows furrowed, ready to berate anyone who dares to point out he’s not on time as usual. Especially if that person is Kylo Ren.

Hux had to go back to his personal quarters to close the door to his bedroom. Millicent’s been moody lately, demanding more attention from him while Hux spent most of his time busy with work. The cat doesn’t understand how important is Hux’s work for the future of the First Order, and makes a complete mess in his bedroom if Hux leaves the door open.

And now Hux is almost late. He should be on the bridge already. It’s good to arrive for his shift a bit early, to set a proper example for his subordinates. He huffs in annoyance as he presses a button to call an elevator. He presses it again and again, impatient, but it’s not coming as if sensing that he’s in a hurry.

He considers taking the stairs but then he will _surely_ be late and he can’t let the crew see him not fulfilling his duties with utmost care and dedication. Suddenly he hears footsteps of two stormtroopers patrolling the corridor and a conversation between them that leaves him intrigued.

“Did you see the new fanart posted in the art zone?” asks one of them in a quiet voice. He lets out a dreamy sigh. “General Hux looks so handsome!”

“Shush!”, the other hisses nervously. “Don’t talk to me about you know what when we’re on duty. What if someone from the higher–ups hears you?”

The elevator finally arrives. Hux forces himself to leave despite feeling the need to stay and listen to the rest of the conversation. Thankfully he arrives on time.

For whatever reason he can’t stop thinking about what the two stormtroopers said and decides to investigate. Only after the end of his shift and when all his duties are completed, of course.

The official First Order forum is no place for such nonsense like _art_ unless it's propaganda posters. The forum is strictly regulated and focused only on topics important for the First Order.

Back in his room Hux takes out his datapad and quickly browses through the forum looking for any suspicious activity. He doesn’t find anything there; everything is as professional and joyless as ever. He could pretend it’s nothing and move on. The problem is that Hux isn’t the kind of person who just _moves on_ when faced with a possibility of misconduct.

Besides, the man mentioned Hux by name.

And called him _handsome_.

The frown on his face deepens. It’s highly suspicious to call one’s superior “handsome”; a good soldier should obey orders without thinking or forming personal opinions about their superiors. Hux won’t allow any suspicious activity on the Finalizer. What’s the point of leading an army when they’re busy with trivial things like gossiping? The First Order won’t succeed if their troops are full of useless gossipers.

Finding out who had that ridiculous conversation is laughably easy, he simply needs to check the schedule to see who was assigned to patrol that area of the ship. Having the highest level of clearance is useful to break into the suspect’s personal messages. He sees nothing interesting at first, just official First Order messages, but then he sees a message titled INVITATION and a smile appears on his lips.

Discovering what the talk was really about makes Hux see red.

Someone dared to create a _second_ forum for the First Order crew.

The worst thing is that it’s completely unrelated to work. And it’s full of useless nonsense with topics like _Fave gun?_ or _Top Ten Cantina Songs_. He can’t access any threads, however, without creating an account first.

_I’m only doing this for research_ , he tells himself as he clicks at _sign up_.

It takes him two minutes to create an account though he gets stuck when asked for a username. His finger hovers above the screen. It can’t be anything related to him, that’s for sure; nothing that could make others notice he’s not of _them_ , one of traitors to the Order. That he’s only doing this to see the extent of their treachery and bring them to justice.

_Millicent_ , he types.

Hux gasps when a message pops up informing him the username’s already taken.

Someone creating a secret forum is one thing, but using the name of Hux’s own cat as a username crosses every line.

_Knight_of_Ren_ , he types. It’s the stupidest option he can think of but it may work.

It’s also taken.

He nearly breaks the datapad in half.

He tries again. _Tarkin_

Another message pops up saying that this time he may register as the chosen username. Hux scoffs, angrily pressing _OK_.

Scrolling through the forum is like opening a can of worms. Seeing one of the most popular threads his brows knit. He clicks on it to reveal hundreds of long posts debating the Knights of Ren. The main argument here is, of all possible things, their celibacy.

[ **generalHUGGS** : _All I'm saying,_ **kylofan69** _, is that you based your opinion on non–existent knowledge_ ] Hux reads. He blinks and feels as if his soul left his body. But no, it’s not a hallucination, he really sees a username **generalHUGGS** with his own eyes.

What makes it worse is that the person has a picture of him as their profile picture. Hux’s photo from the official First Order records. The photo was altered in one simple yet significant way – Hux has a flower crown on his head.

[ **kylofan69** : _KoR do not lead a celibate life. Your "sources" are wrong, end of story. I admit, it's highly unlikely any of them would ever marry but it's the same for us, right? You don't go to bed with the thought that maybe one day you'll settle down on some nice planet, get a house and grow fruit in a small garden. We’re cannon fodder, dude. We don't even have a retirement plan!_]

[ **starfricker** : _Who r u calling canon fodder???_ ]

[ **cptPhasmaIsMyWaifu** : _well, kriff, why don't we have a retirement plan? maybe growing fruit in a small garden is what I want to do in like 5 years? you guys think I should ask Phasma about it?_ ]

[ **kylofan69** : _That *wasn't* my point! You two get a warning for going off topic. Continue this discussion in the 'offtop' channel all you want but here we talk about more important stuff._ ]

[ **starfricker** : _no, ur getting a warning,_ **kylofan69** _! ur fan theories suck!!!!!_ ]

[ **cptPhasmaIsMyWaifu** : _guys, why are you getting so heated up about this whole celibacy thing when we don't even have a retirement plan?? even if KoR are celibate they can break their vows or whatever, nbd right? so stop arguing is it okay to fantasize about banging Kylo Ren or not (it **is** , we're all a bit in love with him, don't we?) and focus on more important things like our RETIREMENT PROSPECTS!!!_]

[ **kylofan69** : _What part of keeping all off topic discussion to the 'offtop' channel don't you understand? One more warning and your ass is getting a ban._ ]

A shaky breath escapes from his lips. It’s like the world is spinning wildly around him and the only thing Hux sees clearly is the abomination on the screen. He can’t tell which avatar is worse; that damn flower crown or **kylofan69** having Ren’s photo as their profile picture with hearts around the helmet. Then there’s the grammar and spelling, the level of the whole thread that’s about the _celibacy_ of the Knights of Ren as if that was the most important topic in the whole galaxy. And it’s all written by his subordinates. They focus on _this_ instead on their duties. No wonder the First Order can’t crush the Resistance when apparently everyone _but_ Hux is busy with stuff like this.

For a brief moment Hux considers jumping through the nearest airlock to end this suffering.

What stops him is one simple question he still needs to answer. Where is the fanart he heard about?

He takes a deep breath and continues scrolling until he finds a subforum called _Art Zone_. He regrets clicking on it almost immediately, bombarded by _art_ of various quality. Some of the drawings are quite amazing, he has to admit that much. There are landscapes, one person is passionate about posting sketches of the Finalizer and other ships, and then there are portraits.

Including portraits of Hux.

Part of him feels a sense of pride that some of the crew respect him so much they create portraits of him in their spare time (he hopes they do it in their spare time; if he sees anyone scribbling during work hours they’re getting airlocked no matter how handsome they make him look). The newest one shows him standing on the bridge, his back straight, expression serious. It’s a portrait he could consider using as a propaganda poster to show how a model First Order soldier looks like. Focused, impeccably dressed in his uniform, and, yes, _handsome_.

Then he sees the username of the person who posted it.

[ **Millicent** : hey guys, here’s my latest fanart of our gorgeous general ♥ what do you think? As always you can find more fanarts on my blog!! ]

He narrows his eyes at the screen. There they are. **Millicent**. His mortal enemy.

Sure enough this **Millicent** has a picture of a ginger cat as their profile picture. He feels his blood boil. Forget **generalHUGGS** , it’s **Millicent** who’s getting charged with treason first.

Instead of smashing his datapad in a fit of rage he calms down enough to click on a link to the person’s blog. Scrolling through it Hux discovers this may be his biggest fan. Countless sketches and portraits show Hux in different angles and poses. There’s one that shows him smiling and Hux glares at it for a while wondering if he really looks so goofy. Then he remembers he never smiled in front of the crew, so this has to be the author’s imagination.

What catches his attention next is the blog’s title written in bright pink letters:

TEAM HUX

Confused, he goes back to the forum. He types ‘team Hux’ in the forum’s search bar. What he sees makes him stare at the screen with eyes open wide.

Hux scrolls and scrolls through what seems like an endless number of threads devoted to what he can only describe as some kind of war between Team Hux and Team Ren.

Because of course there’s Team Ren.

After a moment of searching he clicks on a subforum for Ren’s devoted fans. Most of the content there makes him cringe and he browses through it, disgusted yet unable to close the page. There’s fanart as they call it, love poems and more ridiculous theories, including a poll _What shampoo does lord Ren use to keep his luscious locks so beautiful?_

Part of Hux is captivated by all this in some odd way. The fact Ren has _fans_ doesn’t surprise Hux that much. As much as Hux complains about it, Ren wouldn’t be his co–commander if Supreme Leader Snoke didn’t consider him worthy of this position. Hux has seen what Ren can do; the man is a beast in battle.

And. _Well_.

Kylo Ren is not bad looking.

Maybe if they met in different circumstances they could…

Hux shakes his head with a stubborn expression on his face and dismissed the thought. All silly dreams of getting to know Ren more intimately went out of the airlock when they started working together and Hux realized Kylo Ren was a dumb oaf who had no respect for military strategy and organization.

A good looking dumb oaf but still. Hux has _standards_. He may fantasize about the man sometimes, especially when Ren returns from a mission all covered in blood and looking like he’s ready to murder anyone who stands in his way, but that’s it.

Without much thinking he goes back to the top of the page and clicks on the pinned thread. It’s titled _Why Team Ren is better_. He highly doubts it though he’s also a bit intrigued. What possible justification Ren’s fans can have to worship him so much?

As it turns out it’s a vid. Intrigued, he presses _play_. Hux grits his teeth hearing it’s accompanied by a song. He considers muting it at first, after all he doesn’t need his ears to bleed, but then he hears the lyrics and is so baffled he can’t bring himself to do anything else but watch.

_Kylo give me just a chance_

_Let's go out and dance_

_We can get into the groove_

_I can watch you move_

_Later you can sing to me_

_Like a shining star_

_But I rather do you on the backseat of my TIE_

Just hearing the stupid song makes him cringe, and the thought of someone being so thirsty to get into Ren's pants and singing about doing him in the TIE fighter nearly makes Hux throw up.

_The person who wrote the song has clearly never piloted a TIE fighter_ , he thinks, getting more angry with every second. _There's no room at the back. The only way anyone could_ do _anyone would be if they..._

He catches himself before he can finish the thought, swears and takes a deep breath.

His hatred for the song’s author, and by extend – for Kylo Ren, grows brighter than ever. To make matters worse the vid is a collection of mostly camera footage from the Finalizer showing Ren in different places, standing on the bridge, walking down the corridor or doing other mundane stuff. The footage is boring but it has tacky transitions, pink hearts and blinking stars added here and there. Then the chorus kicks in and the video turns into a slide show of photos that makes Hux gasp in shock. The photos, thankfully without any silly filters, show Ren in the training room, in some of them he's wearing very little, only tight leggings, in others his usual robes.

The photos look like they were taken by a creepy stalker and Hux once again feels the world spin around him.

_This is a serious breach of security_. Hux's nostrils flare at the thought of some Resistance spy discovering this embarrassing vid. First Order’s image would be ruined forever. How would they conquer the galaxy if people knew them from this _Kylo give me just a chance_ song?

He presses _play_ again and forwards to the slide show. He swallows hard, pauses the video, eyes focusing on a photo of half–naked Ren training with his lightsaber, his sweaty body illuminated by a red glow. Hux's eyes wander from Ren's focused expression, down his broad chest, then to a noticeable bulge between his massive thighs that look like he could crush a skull between them.

Desire stirs hot in his gut and Hux slowly exhales. The universe is very unfair. There’s no reason for Kylo Ren to look like this.

He comes to his senses, turns off the datapad and throws it away. Millicent meows loudly, as if to criticize his rash behavior.

He considers banning those kriffing leggings. Why stop there, he has the right to execute anyone who parades around the Finalizer without a proper uniform, especially when they're muscular and build like they could lift Hux up in the air without ever breaking a sweat.

Hux tries to calm his breath for exactly twenty seconds. Then his whole body shivers, he jumps on his feet to pick up the discarded datapad. With an annoyed growl he mutes the sound, he can't bear to hear that stupid song again, and clicks _play_ again.

_Whoever made this should congratulate themselves_ , part of his brain thinks. He’s not so sure about executing the vid’s creator anymore. Perhaps Hux should consider giving them a raise. Or order them to submit their photos directly to him.

He pauses the vid and swallows. His face is burning.

_This is ridiculous_ , he tells himself.

Hux tries to be reasonable.

He takes one more look at the screen and fails, all reason gone.

With the datapad in hand he rushes to his bedroom and slaps a button to slide the door closed. He would hate it if the cat just waltzed in like always when he urgently needs some alone time.

He leans back on his bed, trying not to think much. _Desperation_ , he scoffs with a bitter smile, pushing down his jodhpurs and boxers to free his aching erection. He wraps his hand around his cock and hisses, sensitive to the touch. He doesn't have time for such nonsense like dating or sex and it shows. He pumps his cock few times but stops, realizing something’s missing. He needs _more_.

Hux opens a bedside cabinet and reaches inside for a box. His collection of toys is small but growing. He picks one without much thinking, a purple plug of a decent size and leans back on the pillows with his knees up and legs open wide. After pouring lube on his fingers, way too much and spilling it on the sheets, he works one finger inside his hole, then another, panting lightly. When he pushes the lubed plug inside he squeezes his eyes shut; the image of Ren working out wearing nothing but leggings burns in his mind. In his thoughts he's in the training room too, back pressed into the mattress pads covering the floor, Ren's body hovering above him.

He wishes a bigger hand would wrap around his cock and stroke it. Ren has big hands, everything about the man is big and Hux whimpers imagining Kylo thrusting in and out of him, pinning him helpless to the ground. He turns on the plug, it's nothing like the real thing yet it has to be enough for now and Hux moans, his body singing with want.

He's seen Ren fight and destroy equipment, he's like a beast. Hux bites his lower lip, pumping his cock without much finesse, desperate for completion. Ren would press him to the ground and push his cock inside without any concern for Hux. Hux would scream in pain mixed with pleasure, his hole stretching to accommodate Ren.

The plug in his ass does its job well enough and he bucks his hips. He's almost there.

Hux plans everything in details while Kylo Ren does whatever the kriff his wants, and he would take Hux right there in the training room. Perhaps his nosy fan would see them. It would be fast and rough, Hux wouldn't be able to walk straight for the next week, his lower body sore and abused, and he would _love it_. That would show every person lusting over Ren on that damn forum there’s only one person Kylo Ren wants to fuck.

He arches his back, moaning. Sweat glistens on his face, blush spreading down his neck and chest. In his mind Ren thrusts into him relentlessly, not saying a word, no caring about anything else but his pleasure. Hux whimpers, asking him to _yes, please, give it to me!_

Ren thrusts all the way inside and straightens his back to look at Hux from above. His cock pushes on Hux's insides and Hux pleads him to move. Ren stays silent, dark eyes focused on Hux. Then his lips stretch in a grin and Hux comes, spilling on his hand and chest, back arched and toes curled, his moan loud between the walls of his bedroom.

His mind goes completely blank and he collapses, exhausted, on sweat soaked sheets.

After a moment he turns off the plug, winces when he pulls it out, and places it on the bedside table. It takes a longer while for his breath to calm down.

As he lies in his bed, staring at the ceiling, Hux already knows what he has to do. He needs to find the ones responsible for all this, the stories, the forums, the _photos_ , and execute them.

There's no other option.

He should also execute Kylo Ren, do something about the man or else his sexual frustration reaches the point where he might have a nervous breakdown.

But first he needs to ban leggings and send a special message to remind the crew about a proper dress code.


	2. Team Hux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thank you so, so much for all your comments and kudos!!

“I sense some unrest in you.”

Snoke’s eyes are as cold and uncaring as ever, even when it’s only a hologram. Kylo answers in a practiced way, no emotions visible on his face. He explains that whatever unrest Snoke feels in his apprentice is because Kylo needs to battle with the Light side of the Force and banish it forever.

Thankfully Snoke doesn’t push the topic further.

The hologram disappears and only then Kylo can sigh with relief.

He glances at Hux whose lips twist in annoyance. His co–commander glares at Kylo, eyes narrowed. The mask is an impenetrable shield that protects Kylo from Hux’s angry glares. There are times when Kylo is eternally grateful Hux can’t see his face, like right now when Kylo isn’t sure if he could hide his excitement. Hiding thoughts from Snoke – that he mastered to perfection. Hiding his emotions from Hux who proved to be extremely observant – now, that is a challenge.

Hux turns on his heel without a word and walks away, leaving Kylo alone in the vast chamber. After a longer moment, sensing Hux returned to the bridge, Kylo leaves as well. He makes his way through the ship, trying his best not to run.

_Walk casually_ , he says to himself. Seeing Kylo Ren running to his room would make the crew suspicious. He does his best to avoid any problematic questions that could lead to the most terrible discovery about the feared Lord Ren.

Only after Kylo is safe in his room, the door locked, he takes off the mask and sits down on his bed with a datapad in hand. He quickly logs in, eyes scanning the screen to see if there are any new notifications waiting for him.

There’s a meeting he needs to attend later but he made sure to clear his schedule so he has time before it. Because today’s the day.

Chapter 15 of _Fateful encounter_ is coming.

Seeing no new notifications he lets out a sigh. He needs to be patient yet he can’t help himself and get all excited, no matter how embarrassed he gets about the story sometimes. Because truth to be told, he shouldn’t be so excited about some story posted on an unofficial, and most likely illegal, First Order forum.

He shouldn’t even know about the existence of the secret forum. Like any good, loyal soldier, he should have reported it to his co–commander, give orders to have the forum deleted and those responsible interrogated.

There are two problems Kylo has with this solution. The first one is that his co–commander just so happens to be Armitage Hux. Many things could be said about the man but one thing is clear – Hux would not rest until the ones who created the forum, and possibly every other person who ever posted there, were executed. Because they betrayed the First Order, revealed secret information and all that bullshit. Kylo is far from letting some poor guys get executed because they made posts about their favorite cantina songs.

And then there’s all that crazy admiration people show for him on the forum. All that _Team Ren_ talk. Before he wasn’t even sure if people here tolerate him. Technically he was an outsider who was given a lot of power. He knows some still consider him _Snoke’s pet_ , but then there are others who seem to like him.

Love him, even. In that weird, a bit creepy way but Kylo doesn’t want to think too much about the possibility of having crazy stalkers.

Discussions, crazy theories, fanarts – deep down it all makes him happy no matter how embarrassed he gets sometimes when reading another love declaration. It’s a huge confidence boost and as much as Kylo would never admit it, he sure needs it.

The official First Order forum is professional and dull, filled with updates about the current situation, notices and schedules. If someone dared to use it for something else than work they would get tracked down in no time, reported to the superiors and punished. 

Kylo Ren has never used the official forum. Not even once.

But the secret one is a completely different story. He can’t let Hux ruin it. Kylo’s seen what people post about the ginger there. Hux would have a heart attack if he saw it. And then he’d make sure heads rolled on the floor.

So Kylo decided to keep the secret. After all, the unofficial forum was a great source of entertainment, among other things.

He discovered it by accident when one day he was standing on the bridge watching the arrival of a transport ship with parts to improve the Finalizer's defense mechanisms, when he sensed something stir in someone's thoughts. The disquiet was coming from no other than lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka. The man seemed busy with his work but Ren could sense there was something wrong. Opening one's mind was the oldest trick in the book, so Kylo focused on the man and glanced into his thoughts without Mitaka ever realizing what was going on.

It turned out the Lt was nervous because after his shift ended he had a date.

A date he found through a forum.

The second, _secret_ First Oder forum filled with everything but boring work stuff. Kylo signed up for it the moment he found it. It was one of the best days of his life.

His mind focuses back on the present moment when a notification appears on the screen. A silent gasp escapes from his lips. He taps the notification. It takes seconds for the page to load, the most stressful seconds of Kylo Ren’s life.

" _Fateful encounter, chapter 15_ ," Kylo reads. His heart beats faster. There were times when he hated this story for being so _slow_ but he couldn’t stop reading even if he wanted to. He’s addicted at this point.

Feeling a sudden burst of worry he glances around the room and listens for a bit, as if expecting someone ready to burst in and check what he’s doing any moment. Truth to be told he shouldn’t be reading this. And he should report the forum.

He can’t. 

Last chapter ended on a cliffhanger that almost made Kylo break his datapad into pieces. He can’t just _stop reading_ , pretend he’s not deeply affected by it. After fifteen chapters _something_ is about to happen and Kylo can’t wait to see how the story unfolds. Reality is so disappointing while this story, and many other ones, offers him some comfort at least.

Kylo clicks the link that redirects him to what looks like a private blog. His eyes skim the beginning of the story that describes Hux's personal quarters. The author got the description right enough from what Kylo can tell. He's never been there but then again most personal quarters of the higher ranking officers look pretty much the same. The only detail the author doesn’t mention is Hux's cat.

" _'I have dreams about you. About us.'_ " Ren reads in a quiet voice, his eyes glued to the screen. " _The General took a step back, then another but feeling his back hit a wall he let out a small whimper, his pale complexion blushing red. His green eyes shone in the dark with something more than Kylo usually saw in them. There was anger in the General's gaze but also lust the man so desperately tried to hide._ "

_Holy shit_ , Ren thinks and scrolls down. He feels his face heat up. _It’s happening._

" _'It's your fault I have dreams about you, Hux,' Lord Ren spoke in a low, threatening voice. He walked up to the General, his whole body trembling in anticipation. He was always aware of the Force all around him but this time there was another power present_ – _the power of desire._ "

Kylo stops reading and takes a breath. It's only the beginning and it's too much. He already has problems with looking Hux in the eyes. He shouldn’t even look at anything people post about him and Hux but once he discovered that part of the forum he became fascinated with it in some odd way he himself doesn’t understand.

" _He could hardly control himself every time he and Hux were in the same room, when they stood side by side on the bridge surrounded by soldiers, or when they spoke with Supreme Leader Snoke. It was cruel to be so close to the man he desired yet unable to touch, to kiss, to feel him. His hands yearned to caress the General's pale face but it was forbidden._

_'I know your tricks,' Kylo continued. He moved to stand between Hux's legs, placing his gloved hands on the General's thighs to open them wider. 'I can read your thoughts. I know your deepest desires.'_ "

Ren feels a bead of sweat roll down his temple. This chapter is smut. He’s reading smut about him and Armitage _kriffing_ Hux.

Something deep down at the bottom of his heart is howling in anguish.

He scrolls down, eyes skimming the parts where Hux tries to argue and protest but ultimately relents. The datapad in his hands shakes ever so slightly as he reads about himself lifting Hux up with the Force, pressing him face first to the wall and tearing down his jodhpurs.

_'I wanted to do this since the moment I saw you.'_ Kylo reads in his thoughts, too embarrassed to read it aloud. His face heats up more at the description of what follows next and what can be only summarized as relentless fucking against the wall. It's not realistic, from what Ren can tell (not that he has much knowledge about it), and he cringes at some of the cheesy lines, like the Kylo from the story proclaiming his undying love for the ginger commander. The sex scene is long and both Hux and him are shown as insatiable sex demons. They fuck standing, then the "poor commander Hux" collapses and Kylo takes him on the floor.

Kylo feels his face growing so hot he may be on fire. He wouldn't ever admit to it but somewhere deep down he's pleased the author described his cock as enormous. Only after an overly detailed description of Hux riding him and coming all over his chest the scene finally ends.

He puts the datapad on the desk, his face burning. He doesn't know what's more embarrassing, the fact that someone writes a multi chapter story about him and his co–commander that turned into _erotica_. Or that this damn story is all he can think about lately.

Because if other people see the connection, the potential, between him and Hux, then maybe –

Maybe –

The real life counterparts can also –

Well, _form a connection_.

He leans back on his bed and lets out a sigh. Everything is so _easy_ in the stories. Too bad it is significantly more difficult in reality.

One of the most embarrassing moments in his life, if not _the_ most embarrassing, was getting The Talk from Luke. As much as Kylo didn't want his uncle to talk to him about sex ever again, Luke made him realize one very important thing.

"Look, kid," the man said, putting a heavy hand on his nephew’s bony arm. "If you ever have any questions or doubts, you know you can come to me, right? It's okay to have doubts. And don't worry about what others think, the most important thing is that you are happy. So find a girl, or a boy or someone else entirely, and if they make _you_ happy then there's nothing to be ashamed of."

Luke’s words stayed with Kylo, although at times he thinks they cause him more suffering than good. Sure, he’s not ashamed he’s got a crush on a guy, but then his life would be easier if he knew he had no chance. He’s stubborn enough to cling to the idea that maybe one day _something_ will happen and it’ll be like in one of those romance stories from the forum.

He lets out a heavy sigh. The dull ache he feels in his chest doesn’t want to leave him. He still has enough time before his usual training session, so he re–reads the chapter ( _'I wanted to do this since the moment I saw you.'_ he reads and another sigh escapes from his lips) and scrolls down to type a comment. Obviously, he can’t say how much this story really means to him, but he can at least let the author know he enjoys it.

[ **DeathStar** : Another fantastic chapter!!! I can’t even say how much I like this story, it’s the best! Thank you so much!!]

After a moment of hesitation he adds more exclamation marks (though if he were to properly describe his joy it would be all exclamation marks, no words), then presses _post_ and sees the comment appear on the screen. Another sigh and then Kylo gets up. He should be concerned there are that many stories about him and Hux but he can’t even begin to dislike them. They are what he reads at 0300 hours when he’s lying awake, utterly miserable, his heart aching.

His body moves on its own and soon enough Kylo finds himself on the bridge. He blinks, confused, then spots a figure by a large window. He doesn’t know why but he walks up to Hux who stands with a datapad in hand, checking whatever needs to be checked, busy with work. Kylo feels his heart pounding in his throat.

“Ren.” Hux gives him a mildly confused look, one eyebrow quirked. There are some numbers and figures on screen, nothing Kylo should be concerned about. Perhaps he can ask Hux about the work he’s doing, it seems like a good conversation starter.

Instead, he suddenly feels like the stupidest person on the ship, unable to form a coherent sentence. Hux looks uninterested in him like always, hair slicked back, his uniform impeccable. There are tiny freckles on his pale face and seeing them Kylo wants to scream.

Before Kylo can muster the courage to say something, Hux speaks again, his voice disinterested, eyes back on the datapad in his hands. “Since you’re here let me remind you, in case you haven’t checked your messages lately. All personnel is required to wear proper attire especially when training. As my co–commander you should be well aware of the example you’re setting for the rest of the crew.”

Kylo narrows his eyes. He is, in fact, going to the training room.

Checking Kylo’s personal schedule even though it was nothing Hux should be interested in sounds like something Hux would do. Kylo makes a mental not to himself to change his passwords and make sure no one can get into his messages. Hux viewing his schedule isn’t a problem but if the man hacked his account and saw his messages Kylo would be in trouble. And, more importantly, the secret forum would be in danger.

If Hux checked his schedule he knows that for the next two hours Kylo has planned training and mediation before a weekly meeting of officers where Hux will present updates about the Finalizer’s current projects. A thought appears in Kylo’s mind and he grins. His sudden change of expression doesn’t go unnoticed by Hux who stares at him in confusion.

_He looks cute like this_ , Kylo thinks as he nods to the man and walks away without a word. Excitement makes his heart beat faster. He’s a bit worried what happens if his plan doesn’t work out. Well, he’ll get a definitive answer if Hux is interested or not.

But if it does… His heart beats even faster.

His giddy excitement doesn’t leave him when he gets into the training room and quickly changes into his leggings, tossing all other clothes aside. He grips his lightsaber and after a quick warmup he gets to work, more focused than ever. Who would have thought that this is how he gets motivated to train.

After an hour of intense workout Kylo stops, panting heavily. He wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. Usually he would have a shower and meditate before going to the meeting. Today, however, Kylo takes a deep breath and continues training, slashing invisible enemies and avoiding punches. His muscles strain, hair stick to his sweaty face. He can’t stop smiling.

There’s only fifteen minutes left until the meeting when Kylo finally stops.

He wipes his face, throws his shawl on his shoulders (the corridors on the Finalizer are a bit breezy sometimes and he doesn’t want to catch a cold) and leaves for the meeting. He picks the longest route, walking in a relaxed, slow pace.

On the way to the meeting room he waits for an elevator and when it arrives the door slides open to reveal Mitaka. at the sight of Ren the man’s eyes open wide, his lips forming a perfect ‘O’.

Kylo gets in without a word and presses a button. Only then Mitaka remembers the protocol.

“L– lord Ren, sir!” he salutes with a shaky hand. He clutches a datapad in his other hand so tightly he may actually break it.

Kylo pays him no attention. His lips stretch in a grin. He’s already late – Hux will be angry; he’s not too late, though, just late enough for everyone else to notice when he arrives.

_Perfect_ , he thinks, feeling more devilish than ever. _I’ll show you proper attire_.

The elevator dings and Kylo leaves a very shaky Mitaka alone. With a flicker of his wrist the door opens, letting him into the conference room.

“Judging by the data – _ah_.”

Hux stutters, his speech halted. He’s the only one standing while the rest sits around a black table with a holoprojector in the middle, currently displaying a model of the Finalizer with the weapons marked red.

Kylo saunters in and takes a seat. All eyes are on him, the room completely silent. He doesn’t care much for the rest, it’s Hux he’s looking at now.

Hux is a terrific actor, Kylo has to give him that. The man always keeps his emotions under control. That’s why it brings Kylo so much satisfaction to see little cracks appear in Hux’s emotionless mask. His cheek twitches just barely so, lips slightly opened, and there’s a hint of a blush on his pale cheeks. Kylo smirks. The plan works.

“Forgive my interruption,” he says without a hint of remorse. “Hux, continue. _Please_ ,” he adds with an innocent smile.

Something like fury flashes in Hux’s eyes. For a split second Kylo thinks Hux will jump at him, ready to kill him right here and now.

( _Just like in one of the stories_ , he idly thinks. In the story violence turned into something more _heated_ ; he wouldn’t mind that.)

Nothing like that happens and Hux goes back to his presentation, eyes glued to the holoprojector. Others try to look everywhere but at Kylo, highly uncomfortable – Ren doesn’t need the Force to sense that. Hux continues talking in an emotionless, professional tone. He clicks on his datapad’s screen, the projection changes to display some numbers but Kylo doubts anyone is listening.

The meeting ends after an hour, earlier than usually because this time nobody seems to have any questions whatsoever. Hux turns the holoprojector off, still refusing to look at Kylo or even acknowledge his presence again, while others scurry to the door in a way that could be described as blind panic to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

During the past hour Kylo fought with the idea that his plan failed. Hux seems to be _displeased_ , but then again when he isn’t. With a heavy heart, feeling more embarrassing by this stupid plan, he gets up and turns to leave. Wearing only leggings and a shawl he’s getting cold.

“Ren.”

Kylo turns around to see Hux glaring right at him, brows furrowed and jaw clenched. If looks could kill Kylo Ren would be vaporized on the spot by the intensity of the ginger’s gaze. Others have left, it’s only the two of them in the conference room.

“What was that about?” Hux spits, voice low, eyes throwing daggers. He walks up right to Kylo, hands balled into fists and shaking, and it seems like only his iron willpower stops him from throwing a punch.

He’s also _blushing_. The blush makes his freckles stand out and Kylo hesitates, captivated by the sight of these little dots on the general’s face. Reality may be disappointing and unlike the stories but no story ever mentions Hux’s tiny freckles.

If he could just… Reach out. Put a hand on the side of his face. Touch the little dots. It would be better than any story he’s read.

He’d also mostly drop dead _or_ get shot on the spot, so there’s that.

“How dare you mock me!” Hux continues, oblivious to the storm of thoughts in Kylo’s head. “Just after I sent a message to remind everyone how _important_ is our _image_ as respectable soldiers of the Order, you barge in here, _late!_ , and you’re wearing…” he waves a hand at Kylo’s directon. “You’re wearing _this_!?”

He pokes Kylo in the chest and his face spasms as if he was shocked by electricity. His whole face is red in an instant, and Hux takes a step back.

Kylo watches him with growing confusion, trying not to listen to a tiny voice at the back of his mind telling him that maybe –

His stupid plan worked.

He’s never seen Hux looking like this, and realizing the man is flustered Kylo feels warmth blooming in his chest.

Before he can muster the courage to respond Hux says something that nearly makes Kylo’s brain short circuit.

“Put on some kriffing clothes, Ren, or your crazy fans will make another vid and I can’t stand that stupid song!”

It’s like a bucket of ice cold water poured on his head. “ _What_?” Kylo asks, his voice hoarse. His throat suddenly feels dry.

Hux clears his throat. He brushes his hair back, even though he doesn’t have to because his hair stays as perfect as ever.

“As my co–commander,” he says tying his best to sound calm yet a slight quiver to his voice betrays him. “You’re the face of the Order, and you can’t parade around looking like this because someone could make a vid ridiculing – ”

“It’s not what you said,” he interrupts and, before he can stop and think, Kylo asks, “You’ve seen the Team Ren vid?”

Hux stares at him with genuine shock on his handsome face, and it’s right then when Kylo realizes what he’s just said.

_Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kylo Ren is going through a phase I like to call “a dumbass in love for the first time”.


	3. Team..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m incredibly thankful to all of you who left kudos and comments on this silly little story.  
> Thank you so much!! It’s my first kylux fic and I’m happy you like it <3

Hearing Ren say those words makes Hux freeze in place. It’s only after he hears someone say that ridiculous name, _Team Ren_ , he realizes how utterly ridiculous is this whole situation.

And his second thought is that Kylo Ren not only uses that damn forum but has been using it for longer than Hux, but _of course_ that fool won’t do anything about it.

He needs to contain the situation. He takes a breath.

“We need to talk.” Hux speaks, slowly, his voice low and unnaturally calm.

_You’ve seen the Team Ren vid?_ Kylo dared to ask. Hux almost laughs. He won’t ever admit it but he’s not only watched it too many times already, he has it saved on his datapad in a password protected folder.

“My quarters. Right. Now.”

For once in his life Ren doesn’t object. He follows Hux without any complaints as they walk towards the elevator. _It’s like he’s on a leash_ , Hux muses, glancing back at Ren. He could use a leash. And a muzzle. And a kriffing drink right about now.

And a uniform, an actual uniform for Kylo Ren that he would have to wear at all times. Hux tries not to look at Ren’s exposed body as they wait for the elevator. Something inside him wants to scream.

They get inside the elevator and Hux presses a button. He taps his foot on the floor, pointedly ignoring his companion, and looks straight ahead. He feels like he’s on fire, anger burning bright inside him.

To think that Kylo Ren, his co–commander, knows about that damn forum! Hux may use it, sure, but he only does it to track down the traitors who post there. His interest is strictly professional. And if he knows Ren, the man doesn’t care that much about the Order’s integrity and what a threat that forum is. Hux briefly glances at Ren; of course Kylo looks _guilty_.

The elevator dings open despite Hux furiously pressing the button on control panel. Petty officer Thanisson stands there, frozen in place. His eyes dart from Hux, who’s still pressing the button, to half naked Kylo Ren. Thanisson has the nerve to look Ren up and down, face turning red as he stares at Ren’s muscular chest for a moment too long.

“Thanisson,” Hux barks, at last leaving the abused button. “Are you getting in or do you wish to stand there like a fool?”

“G– General Hux, sir!” Thanisson hastily salutes. “Lord Ren! Sorry, I’m uh – ”

He gets in, stands right in the middle between Hux and Ren, and presses a button so hard Hux can swear he hears a bone snap. Nobody says anything. Hux stubbornly refuses to look anywhere but at the door, ignoring the other men. If Thanisson speaks, he’s ready to shoot him right where he stands.

_Can this elevator go any slower?!_ He grits his teeth. He _will_ find the person responsible for designing elevators on the ship, and he’ll have their _head_.

Hux lets out a huff. Perhaps he’s overreacting. Maybe a little.

The door dings open again and Hux wants to scream. What’s with people suddenly riding elevators on this damn ship? How about only high ranking officers can use it from now on? If people waste time writing foolish things about _Team Hux_ and _Team Ren_ , then surely they can spend time doing physical exercise like going up and down the stairs.

Chrome armor glints in the light. Hux feels like he’s choking. It’s Phasma.

For once her face isn’t obscured by a helmet that she now holds in her hand. She raises her eyebrows, mild confusion flashes on her face. She looks at Hux who meets her eyes with a cold glare. Then she glances at Thanisson who shakes like a twig, his face so red he’s slowly turning purple. And then Phasma looks at Ren. He gives her an annoyed look.

“Hux. Ren.” She bows her head just so and gets in. “Thanisson.”

“Captain,” Thanisson croaks. With four people in the elevator, one of them wearing full armor, he has to move back and is currently pressed into Ren’s side. The petty officer looks like he’s being Force choked even though Ren doesn’t seem to be involved in any way.

Phasma presses a button and stands next to Hux without uttering another word. The elevator ride abruptly stops moments later and Hux thinks he will shoot the next person who tries to get in.

But no, the door opens and Phasma gets out. Her jaw is clenched, lips quivering as if she was trying not to burst out laughing. Hux almost takes out his blaster to shoot her right in the back.

_Two floors?! Why didn’t you take the kriffing stairs?!_ He rages in his thoughts.

Then, finally, the door slides open to reveal a corridor leading to personal quarters for higher ranking officers. Hux shoots one angry glare at Ren before he gets out, and marches to his quarters. He doesn’t look back to check if Ren’s following. _He better be!_ , he seethes as he inputs a passcode and the door to his room opens.

There’s nothing too unusual in his quarters other than a cat curled on a sofa, the cat’s ginger fur standing out among the dark colors of furniture and walls. Millicent sits up, stretches and looks at Hux with mild interest. The door slides closed behind Kylo who glances around until his eyes fall on the cat.

“Sit down,” Hux hisses through his clenched teeth. Ren obeys like a big dumb oaf he is, and sits on the other end of the sofa, away from Millicent.

Hux walks to a small cabinet where he left his datapad. Now that they’re behind closed doors they can finally _talk_ about the recent developments. He needs to play his cards right. Hux straightens his uniform, brushes back his hair although not a single strand is out of place, grabs the datapad, swipes away a bunch of notifications, and logs in to the unofficial forums.

Ren knows about this. Now he knows Hux knows, too. What he doesn’t know, however, is the fact that Hux uses it _only_ to monitor the situation and find the ones responsible for this treason. He has to make sure the reason Hux uses the forum gets through Ren’s thick skull and the man will understand the gravity of the situation.

Hux frowns at the screen seeing the most commented post is one of those fanfiction stories everyone seems to love. He’s read this one (for research, of course), and for a second he’s curious what happens in the latest chapter. It’s all professional curiosity; he’s only reading it because the author may reveal their identity and Hux will be able to catch them and put on trial for not only betraying the Order but more importantly – ridiculing their commanding officers. It’s one of those stories that focus on him and Kylo, previous chapter ended with a cliffhanger, and Hux wonders if in the new one the Hux from the story will finally show Ren his place. 

And speaking of showing Ren his place…

He turns so his angry glare can make a point but then the air is knocked out of his lungs. Millicent sits in Ren’s lap, kneading his thigh with her front paws. Ren doesn’t quite know what to do. He winces when Millicent’s sharp claws dig into his flesh but doesn’t shoo her away, awkwardly patting her head.

She seems to _like_ it. To add an insult to an injury Hux hears the cat purring loudly.

_Traitors. I’m surrounded by traitors even in my own room..!_

Unable to deal with this betrayal he goes to the bedroom to get some clothes so Kylo kriffing Ren can finally cover his stupid muscular chest and his damn perfectly sculpted abs. He returns and throws a bathrobe at Kylo’s face. Ren grabs it, his reflexes fast, and holds it out in his hand with a judgmental stare. Meanwhile Millicent is already curled on his lap.

“It won’t fit me,” Ren complains, looking rather offended. “It’s too small for me.”

Hux feels his cheek twitching. He could _really_ use a drink. A whole bottle, actually.

“Just cover yourself,” he hisses through gritted teeth. His hand’s itching; if only he could get his blaster and just shoot the man, now that would solve so many of his problems. Thankfully Kylo listens and covers his torso with the robe like a blanket.

Hux grabs Millicent, tries to pull her away from Ren but she hisses, clutching to the man with her claws. Ren stifles a groan of pain, Hux pulls harder, but the damn cat doesn’t want to leave as if Ren’s legs were the most comfortable spot on the whole Finalizer while an expensive cat bed that cost quite a large sum of credits stands in the corner of the room completely forgotten.

Millicent emits something very close to a growl, a sound he’s never heard from her, and Hux scoffs and gives up, leaving the cat to curl in a ball in Ren’s lap. Hux curses under his breath and focuses his attention back on his datapad, the cat be damned.

Maybe just to spite him moments later Millicent sits up, stretches and yawns, paying no attention to what’s currently happening around her. She gives Ren an expectant look and he scratches her head behind the ears. That seems to be enough because she jumps down on the floor and runs to the bedroom. Hux considers running after her but doesn’t; there are other important matters at hand, he can deal with his traitor cat later.

_Even my own cat is Team Ren_. He cringes at the thought.

“So you’re telling me,” he says, clicks on the datapad and turns the screen to Ren. “You’re okay with these blatant displays of insubordination?”

“Hm,” is all Ren has to say.

His gaze is fixed on the screen, index finger clicking through the gallery, various fanarts appear on screen one by one. He raises an eyebrow at one that shows him and Hux on the bridge. It’s one of the latest works posted there, and judging by Ren’s expression he hasn’t seen it before. Hux is lifted in the air with his back pressed to a window, his clothes unbuttoned, fly open and revealing an outline of an erection under red underpants. His lips are open, expression pleading, hand reaching for the one who put him in this compromising position – Kylo Ren standing in front of him, one hand raised to use the Force in a highly unconventional way. The Kylo on the fanart looks very pleased with himself, has a wide grin on his face.

Kylo presses his lips in a thin line. His finger hovers above the screen, eyes captivated by the image, not clicking to see what's next.

"Stop looking at it and talk to me!" Hux snaps and snatches the datapad from Ren's hands. He has one more look at the hideous thing he doesn't care to call art, makes a mental note to himself who’s the author to maybe check it out later (so he can hunt them down and threw them out the airlock, _of course_ ) and clicks _back_ so he no longer has to look at the fanart section of the forum.

He has to admit that much, the artist made him look good. It would be a good portrait if it wasn't obscene smut.

He wants to say something, reprimand Ren for his _highly unprofessional behavior_ , when he notices that someone has just published a new post. There are people on the Finalizer using the damn forum while he sits here like a fool trying to interrogate Ren about it.

Then he reads the title and gets so angry all thoughts leave his head.

[ STORY IDEA: FORCE CHOKE. PLS HELP, BETA READERS NEEDED! ]

Ignoring Ren reading over his shoulder Hux clicks on it.

[ **ur_kween** : _That you all for ur kind comments you guys left on my works!! : D I'm sooo happy you like my stories and I'd like someone to help me brainstorm some ideas I have. We all know Lord Ren holds Darth Vader as an example so I was thinking that maybe I should include Vader's signature move, Force choke, in the next story. All I'm saying is, u know how it's a general consensus at this point that Lord Ren would use the Force in bedroom (wink wink ;] ), so I'm thinking EROTIC ASPHYXIATION as the main theme of my story. Do u guys think it would be in character for our lovely Ginger General to enjoy it? I like to write him top but maybe it's time I wrote something with subby Hux? Thoughts?_ ]

He doesn't know what infuriates him more, another example of butchering the rules of spelling and grammar, using emoticons _or_ the nickname this person has for him.

Because obviously, o b v i o u s l y, it will _not_ be in character. And he will _not_ have his own crew call him subby Hux.

He may fantasize about Kylo Ren pinning him to the mattress _occasionally_ but that’s just a _fantasy_ , and those damn fools who write those kriffing _smut_ _fiction_ should know better. It takes all his willpower to stop himself from replying to this preposterous post right this second.

Hearing a stifled chuckle Hux turns his head to look at Ren. Ren bites the inside of his cheek in an attempt to stop himself from laughing but fails miserably and pretends to cough. Hux sees red. The itch to grab his blaster and shoot the man is stronger than ever before.

“How can you laugh at this?!” he growls. “This is exactly why we need to shut this thing down! It’s against all and every regulation of – ”

“Please, Hux,” Kylo says, clearly amused. “It’s just harmless fun.”

Hux gasps. “Harmless fun?! You call disrespecting your superiors _harmless fun_?!”

Ren shrugs. Hux has to stop himself from wrapping hands around the man’s throat and squeezing.

“This is treason!” he yells, waving his datapad in front of Ren’s face. “Officers spend their time doing _this_ instead of working! We need to find the ones responsible for all that, that… Team Ren and Team Hux nonsense!”

"I mean, would you?" There's genuine interest in Kylo's voice that makes Hux stop yelling.

"What?" He barks, looking at Ren with confusion.

Much to his surprise Kylo blushes. "Would you enjoy erotic asphyxiation?" He clears his throat. "Force choke or, uh, you know, more traditional way, if someone wrapped a hand around your– "

"That's _not_ the point I'm trying to make here!" Hux splutters, turning red in an instant. He pulls on his collar, suddenly feeling he's wearing too many layers. Is his voice really so high – pitched? He clears his throat, trying to control his nerves.

"This!" he angrily waves the datapad in front of Ren's nose. "This is... This is treason! I'll have them publicly executed!"

"You want to execute most of our troops?" Ren quirks an eyebrow. “You’ve seen how much content there is, and it’s all different people posting under various pseudonyms. I guess most of Finalizer’s crew actively posts about shipping us together.”

Hux scoffs, tugging at his collar. “Shipping! Are you hearing yourself, Ren?”

Kylo shrugs. “You’re taking it way too seriously.”

“ _I’m_ too serious?! No, you’re completely ignoring this enormous problem!”

“There’s no problem, Hux. You’re getting all angry about people having fun.” Kylo retorts with a frown and a pang of hurt in his voice. “Are _you_ hearing yourself? You want to punish people for essentially expressing their admiration for you.”

Hux blinks. “That’s not… admiration,” he says despite not being so sure himself. “They… They mock me.”

Kylo rolls his eyes. “You can’t be serious. Take that stick out of your ass and think for a minute. You must have seen the things they post there. The drawings are beautiful, and yeah, the stories can get a bit, uh, raunchy sometimes but to think people want to write about you…” he shakes his head. “I don’t blame them, and I’m not surprised there even is Team Hux to be honest.”

Hux takes a sharp breath, the beast inside his heart howling. He can’t take his eyes off Ren who looks so utterly miserable. Now that Kylo has mentioned it, Hux can’t stop thinking about the idea that what he sees on the forum, all those ridiculous posts, are written by people he sees every day. And who see him.

And maybe Kylo’s right, maybe they do adore him. They have some serious problems with expressing their adoration for him, but in the end some of them seem to be genuinely passionate about Team Hux.

Kylo gives him a look, his brown eyes on Hux, searching for something Hux can’t quite define.

Then the unthinkable happens: Ren reaches out, Hux’s first thought is that he’s going to get hit, but instead Ren’s fingers gently brush his face. The moment he touches him a shiver runs down Hux’s spine. The touch shuts him up, too, as he’s unable to form a single word. He needs to protest, _not_ grab the bathrobe still covering Ren’s chest while the datapad falls from his hand and clutters to the floor. The screen may be broken; Hux doesn’t care in the slightest.

Ren’s eyes are on him, not looking him in the eyes but at his face as if he was counting his freckles. And maybe he is.

Kylo blinks like he woke up from a trance, and there’s so much confusion and fear in his eyes Hux nearly laughs. Ren’s large hand is still touching him, fingers tracing Hux’s jaw. His hand lingers for a moment too long and it’s all it takes for Hux to decide he wants – he needs – he _must_ –

“Don’t be shy,” he whispers, his voice like a purr. His hands clutch the bathrobe and pull it down to uncover the perfect body he’s dreamed about too many times to count.

Ren takes his hand back, his jaw clenched and cheeks colored. He has this _deer caught in the headlights_ look on his face and Hux revels in the power. To see the mighty Kylo Ren gaze at him like that may be the greatest achievement of Hux’s life.

“Why do you use that damn forum, Ren?” Hux presses, eyes narrowed. Kylo doesn’t move, only watches Hux as if hesitant how to react, but he does allow Hux to straddle him and put hands on his shoulder.

“Do you enjoy those silly stories about us?” Hux leans in to whisper in Kylo’s ear, because seeing Ren so _docile_ makes him bold.

“Maybe,” Ren whispers back, his breath tickles Hux’s skin. “But I want to imagine the real thing’s better.”

Hux chuckles. As much as he enjoys teasing the man, he has to smart about it now, he needs to–

His train of thought is abruptly derailed when he feels Ren’s lips to his own.

_Oh_ , Hux thinks. The sound echoes in his suddenly empty mind.

There are two possible outcomes of this. Part of Hux is outraged by Ren's boldness. But then another part of Hux is delighted with how sloppy the kiss is, how Ren is hesitant and unsure. That's why Hux returns the kiss, tongue forcing his way into Ren's mouth, and twists a hand in the dark locks, reveling in the way Ren's whole body shudders.

Ren's strong hands grab him and pull his body against his own. Kylo wearing only leggings is suddenly not a problem anymore.

Hux breaks off their kiss and for a bit they observe each other, both flushed. Desire pools low in his gut and he wonders how long it's been when he felt so careless.

Hux leans in to nip at the tender skin of Kylo's neck, eliciting a groan and a buck of hips.

"Eager, are we?" Hux smirks. The hands on his waist hold him in an iron grip. He briefly wonders if he'll have bruises. If he sees even one bruise on his skin he'll make Ren pay, he will think of a suitable punishment. The thought makes him smile against the hot skin.

"Hux." The way Ren half whispers half moans his name makes him drunk with power.

The heat radiating from Ren’s body is unreal and Hux half expects he’ll burn through his gloves when his hands travel down the muscular chest. He presses kisses to Kylo’s jaw, and the man seems to like it. He has to admit, it’s quite intoxicating to have Kylo Ren underneath him panting like that.

“Is the real thing better? What do you think so far?” Hux laughs, hands pulling on the waistband of Ren’s leggings.

“Infinitely better,” Kylo says before he captures Hux’s lips again in a hungry kiss.

He seems to like it quite a lot, kissing, and he also gets bolder, his hands moving down to give Hux’s ass a squeeze. Hux breaks the kiss and laughs. He feels drunk or maybe he really is, it’s difficult to tell.

He pulls down those damned leggings to free Ren’s erection, and gasps seeing his imagination wasn’t that wrong. He wraps his gloved hand around his cock, gives it few pumps as if to test how it feels. Ren responds with a moan that is cut short and turns into a series of curses, some in languages Hux doesn’t know.

Ren’s hands fumble with his belt and then he finally pulls Hux’s pants down. Hux bites his lower lip to stifle a moan, grabs their erections together in one hand and slowly exhales, the heat nearly suffocating him.

“Hux,” Ren says again and that’s almost enough to push Hux over the edge. “You feel so good.”

Hux smirks, he can’t even tell what’s gotten into him but he’s bold and unashamed and curious what other sounds can Ren make, so he rubs their cocks together and leans in to get back to kissing Ren’s neck because he needs to feel more of the man.

Kylo whines, his hands return to grasp Hux’s waist. He bucks his hips and a sound escapes from his lips. Maybe it was a soft _Please_ , and the thought of hearing Kylo Ren beg nearly drives Hux mad.

“If you get it on the couch I’ll have you lick it clean,” Hux hisses between kissing the tender flesh of Ren’s neck.

That seems to tip the scales and Ren comes with a shudder and a low growl that goes right to Hux’s groin. The light above their heads breaks, sparks flying, as Ren spills on Hux’s hand and stomach. There’s something pulling at Hux, like a power surrounding him, that wants to both squeeze him like a bug and caress him like a lover, and maybe it’s the power Ren always talks about but Hux doesn’t care because Kylo’s hand is wrapped around his, rubbing their cocks together and Hux throws back his head, coming all over Ren’s chest.

After a longer moment when they both try to calm down their breathing, Kylo leans back on the couch looking absolutely debauched. His face flushed, lips glistening, hair a mess, not to mention there’s come drying on his chest. _What a sight_ , Hux thinks, zipping up his pants. He stretches and wonders how Ren’s pale skin would look against his black sheets. Perhaps that’s a plan for next time.

“So,” Ren beings, completely unfazed by how he looks, his tone suggesting he’s asking Hux about the weather, “about that forum…”

Hux scoffs. “Your bedroom manners are horrendous. But we can work on that.”

Kylo blinks. The implication doesn’t escape him and the blush on his face gets a shade darker.

“You’re not going to hunt people down just because they draw fanarts of you, right, Hux?”

“Yes, yes,” Hux waves his hand. “I won’t do anything against that wretched forum. _For now_ ,” he adds. “But since you use it, you need to help me find true identity of one its users.”

Ren’s brows knit. “Who?” he asks; the confused look he gives Hux is almost cute.

Hux narrows his eyes, anger returning to remind him of the one thing he cannot forgive.

His mortal enemy.

“ _Millicent_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey guys I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AdamJensenss) now  
> There’s not much there *yet* and I need fellow kyluxers to follow. I’ll be participating in Kylux Positivity Week and post updates there, so come say hi!  
> Thank you once again for your feedback, it means a lot <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? I love them.


End file.
